


You're My Everything

by TeegyBee



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeegyBee/pseuds/TeegyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of the staircase/flower scene from the episode 'Asian F' Klaine fluff, cute fluff, public displays of affection, adorable Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Everything

Kurt stood at the bottom of the stairs, eyes glancing to where the dark, curly haired boy stood at the top. Kurt put one foot in front of the other and quickly climbed the staircase, stopping a few steps below his boyfriend.

Blaine gave a small smile and looked down curiously, noticing Kurt’s cheeky grin developing on his thin lips. Blaine couldn’t help but think that Kurt was up to something, his grin said it all and his hands were tucked behind his back.

“The cast list goes up on Friday.” Kurt stated, twisting his body slightly side to side, still displaying his grin. “Are you nervous?”

“A little, but I’m trying not to think about it.” Blaine answered.

“I wouldn’t be.” Kurt said, shaking his head slightly. “My mole in the casting office says that there is only one actor they’re seriously considering for the role of Tony, and his initials are B.A.” Kurt informed Blaine, with a small smile playing on his lips.

Blaine made a slight ‘pfft’ sound and a small laugh escaped his lips at Kurt’s words. Kurt simply looked at Blaine as he pulled a bunch of red and yellow roses out from behind his back, handing them to Blaine as his earlier grin reappeared.

Blaine’s mouth opened in surprise, his eye’s widening in surprise. “Kurt?!” He said as he reached for the flowers. “They’re beautiful.” Blaine’s grin brightened as he stepped down and held the flowers in his hand. “But what are they for?”

“You killed your audition, Blaine.” Kurt explained, looking directly into those hazel eyes that he admired so much. Blaine smelt the yellow and red flowers as Kurt spoke again. “If anyone else got Tony, including me, the wrath of sornine would fall upon William McKinley like a plague of shrivelled alley locusts.” Both boys chuckled at the statement.

Blaine smiled particularly brightly as he looked down at his flowers. “These are to celebrate.” Kurt said, pointing at the roses. He leant his head forward slightly and met Blaine’s eyes. “You.”

A small smile played on Kurt’s lips, which was returned with Blaine’s wide grin that caused Kurt to feel giddy. Blaine shook his head slightly in disbelief. “You always zig when I think you’re about to zag and I- I just…” Blaine took a step down towards Kurt, clutching the roses in his hands. “I love that about you.”

The two boys were almost level, Blaine standing one step above Kurt as he gazed into his blue eyes. It took a moment of strength for Blaine to fight the urge to kiss Kurt right there and then. His hazel eyes moved to Kurt’s thin lips that were teasing him, testing him.

Kurt noticed now that Blaine’s head was tilted slightly, a few curls escaping the gel. Blaine chastised himself for beginning to lean forward, close to Kurt. He didn’t want to stir anything at school with a gay PDA.

Kurt was disappointed when Blaine’s expression changed and he no longer looked as if he was drawing himself near. He had been gawking stupidly at Blaine’s lips, wanting so badly to press his own to them and feel their warmth at his touch.

Kurt didn’t do well to hide his disappointment and Blaine could feel an equal sting in his heart. He longed to kiss Kurt, whenever he wanted and wherever he wanted.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, Blaine continued to lean forward, moving his hand to cup Kurt’s face. Blaine held the perfectly smooth jaw line in his hands and pulled the blue eyes closer to him.

Blaine’s lips met Kurt’s in a soft and gentle kiss that was full of passion and yearn. Kurt responded to the kiss and their mouths moved in sync, exploding with ecstasy.

Kurt’s hands were rested on Blaine’s hips as the two were locked together, but not intimate enough to be considered inappropriate at school. Blaine pulled back from Kurt, his lips feeling so warm that it felt like Kurt’s were still there.

The two boys intertwined their hands and walked down the stairs, both giddy with the taste and feeling of each other fresh on their lips. 


End file.
